gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary,'' en español ''Orgullosa Mary, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Wheels. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. Aunque la versión original le pertenece a Creedence Clearwater Revival, se usó la versión de Tina Turner con Ike Turner. Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones y el resto de los chicos de New Directions, teniendo además Tina un pequeño solo. El club Glee interpretó esta canción en sillas de ruedas, lo que algunos encontraron difícil, pero al final lograron manejarlo. New Directions planeaba usar esta canción en las seccionales 2009, pero luego de que Sue filtrara la lista de su repertorio, el coro de la Jane Addams Academy hizo esta canción, también en sillas de ruedas, copiando su coreografía completamente. De todas formas, las chicas de la academia no lo sabían, y sólo supieron que su profesora llegó a último momento con una nueva canción y una nueva coreografía. Letra New Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river Finn: This one's for you Artie! Mercedes: Left a good job Mercedes con Artie: (Artie: Down) In the city, Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Big wheel keep on turnin' Mercedes (con Las Chicas de New Directions): Oooh the (Proud Mary keep on burnin) Mercedes (Artie con Los Chicos de New Directions): And we're rollin' (Rollin') Rolling yeah (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (Artie con Las Chicas de New Directions: on the river) Said we're rolling (Rollin') Rolling (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (Artie con Las Chicas de New Directions: on the river) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for The Man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleepin' Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(New Directions: Burnin'!) Tina y Artie con New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah) Tina con New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling) Tina y Artie con New Directions: Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river New Directions: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da yeaah! Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (New Directions: Memphis y'all) Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (New Directions: New Orleans) Artie (con New Directions): But I never saw the (good side of the city) 'Til I hitched a ride on a (river boat queen) Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin! (New Directions: Turnin') Mercedes: Proud Mary keep on burnin! (New Directions: Burnin') Tina con New Directions: Rolling (Artie y Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) New Directions: Rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Tina con New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (con Artie): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da (yeaah!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Artie: If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do) Bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do) Tina: You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Mercedes: Big wheel keep on turnin' (Artie: Oh yeah!) (New Directions: Turnin') Proud Mary keep on burnin' (New Directions: Burnin') Tina con New Directions (con Mercedes): (Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river) Rollin', rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river, eh!) (Artie: Ah, yeah...) New Directions: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da yeaah! (Mercedes: Heeey!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Mercedes: Yeaaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Oooh!) New Directions: Rolling (Artie: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions: Ba da da yeaah! (Mercedes: Heey!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa, yeah... Mercedes: Heeey! (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaah!) Galería 12546.jpg 50940938.jpg 456123546.jpg Glee-Proud-Mary-01-2009-11-11.jpg GleeWheels.jpg images123456.jpg images1123.jpg images45697.jpg images123654.jpg Videos thumb|right|300 px [[Archivo:GLEE - Full Performance of Proud Mary|thumb|left|299 px]] thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Wheels Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Adams Academy Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Shadonda Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Trios